Episode 32
Life Moves on like a Conveyor Belt (人生はベルトコンベアのように流れる, Jinsei wa beruto konbea no yōni nagareru) is the thirty-second episode of the Gintama anime. Episode Quote Introduction 2 weeks had gone by after Gintoki made the announcement to disband Yorozuya and disappeared from the streets of Kabuki district. In the remains of the Yorozuya office after a space ship crashed into it, Kagura sat, rocking on Gintoki's chair and eating sukonbu all alone...extracted from TV Tokyo: Plot Two weeks have passed since Gintoki has lost his memory. A member of the Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Sagaru, goes to work to a factory as a spy, looking for any suspicious activity about creating a weapon of mass destruction. There he finds Gintoki and is shocked to see him working in such a place. He learns afterward about his memory state. In the meantime, in the destroyed Yorozuya, Shinpachi finds Kagura desperately waiting for Gintoki to return. As soon as he joins her, Otose comes in and gives them an address of the factory, where a "silver-haired" man started to work recently. Back to the factory, Yamazaki has a tough time to reach the job's standards creating dolls called Justaways. While eating with Gintoki during lunchtime, he finds Kondo, who was suffering from amnesia from eating Otae's 'omelette' in Episode 31, working at the same place. When Yamazaki tries to take Kondo back to their headquarters by force, one of the Justaways falls down and explodes. The factory was producing bombs and that accident caused a chain reaction of explosions. The factory's owner, Banzo the Viper, hunts them down and captures them. He wants to get rid of the corrupted Edo, as it has led him to lose his job and made his son become a yakuza member. He has thus created a huge cannon, Viper Z, with which he wants to eliminate Edo's rotted land. The Shinsengumi officers surround the factory and fire at the cannon hitting the three prisoners. Kondo regains his memories from the blast and manages to free the other two. Banzo fires the cannon almost killing Gintoki, Kondo, and Yamazaki. When Banzo is about to fire again, Shinpachi and Kagura enter the yard and stand to protect Gin, followed by the Shinsengumi. Moved from their insistence, he starts to remember everything slowly. The cannon needs a little time to recharge before it fires again, so everyone rushes to the factory to destroy it. Suddenly, Gintoki grabs his wooden sword from Shinpachi and moves to destroy the cannon. A moment before the shot is fired, Gin lands the final blow destroying the deadly weapon. After the explosion, he walks away telling Shinpachi and Kagura that "We are going home". At the end of the episode, Kondou lost his memory. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Harada Unosuke *Banzou *Shimura Tae (flashback) Trivia * リストラ risutora is short for Restructuring, as in the restructuring of companies, resulting in layoffs. * Yamazaki mentioned the factory owner is a known Jouishishi supporter and weapons supplier, aka terrorist, Gintoki mistook this for ero-ist, aka sex-maniac. * Gintoki said that the head is very delicate, just like the Famicon - this is a reference to Nintendo's wildly popular Famicon video game consoles in the early 1980s to 1990s. Earlier consoles use floppy disk for the game titles, which made them notoriously fragile, and cartridges only became widespread in the market in the 1990s. For more details on the Famicon consoles, refer to Pink Godzilla review. * The name of the Justaway bomb manufacturing factory is マムシ工場　''mamushi koujou'' aka Mamushi Industries - this name is purportedly derived from factory owner マムシの蛮蔵 mamushi no banzou aka Mamushi Banzou's name, notorious for his perseverance. Mamushi is a type poisonous snake commonly known as the Japanese pit viper. The company name was previously listed in Episode JUMP FESTA as one of the sponsors of this anime series. * Gintoki called Yamazaki 'Jimmy' - this is a reference to the phrase 地味 jimi which means 'plain'. * Future GPX Cyber Formula - Kondou as Asurada ? ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes